


The Gateway

by Lobstercola



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human/Strange Magic Cross over AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobstercola/pseuds/Lobstercola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog is a university student that finds himself in a strange new world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gateway

Grumbling to himself, Bog picked up his backpack and headed out the door. As he walked to the train station he kept thinking about what his mother had done to him last night. "Mother! What part of 'not interested in dating anyone' do you not understand? Stop trying to set me up with anyone that possesses two X chromosomes! I just want to be left alone!" He had yelled at her after managing to escape another "just you and I sweetie!" dinner that had ended up being his mother and three women that she had _accidentally_ run into on her way to the restaurant. "They seemed nice so I told them about you sweetie!" his mother explained.

She was insufferable. Why couldn't she just let him live his life? He tried the whole love thing. It had blown up in his face and left him with emotional and physical scars that reminded him that love was dangerous.

**_ 2 years ago _ **

The ring box in his pocket weighed heavily as he nervously jumped up the stairs to their apartment. Abby was home today because her workload had been slow lately (not as many clients as usual) so he thought it would be the perfect day to pop the question. He had been planning it for weeks. They had been together for just over a year but he didn't want to do it on their anniversary. He wanted it to be a surprise and she would have expected it on their anniversary.

He moved the bouquet of flowers he was carrying into his left hand so he could unlock the door and he walked in quietly. He didn't want her to see the flowers until they were already set up in her favorite vase. As he was putting them in water he heard a muffled groan coming from the bedroom. _That's odd_ he thought. Maybe she had just woken up from a nap and was stretching? He walked up to the bedroom door and opened it; worried that maybe she was sick.

Abby was in bed alright, only she wasn't alone. His friend Brutus was there with her. They were tangled around each other, buck naked. Bog saw red. He grabbed Brutus and hauled him off of his girlfriend and started punching him. Unfortunately, Brutus was the living embodiment of his name. Once he regained his bearings he started to fight back. Hard. He had managed to give Bog a black eye, broken nose and cracked two of his ribs before Abby was able to drag Brutus off of him and convince him to leave. Bog stumbled out of the bedroom in shock and pain, headed to the living room and sat numbly on the couch.

A few minutes later Abby came in with her robe wrapped around her and a frozen bag of peas for his face. She held them up to his cheek and sighed. They were quiet for a moment before Bog choked out a strangled "why?". Abby was quiet for a moment before sighing and beginning he explanation. "Bog, you are a nice guy and all but truthfully I had only been dating you so that I could hook up with Brutus. I moved in with you last month to make him jealous and it worked. She shrugged. I never loved you. Did you really think that someone like me could love someone like you? I couldn't even stand the thought of sleeping with you which is why I said I wanted to wait until marriage.

Bog had started out looking miserable at the beginning of her brutally honest confession but now he looked absolutely livid.

"How could you do that to me?" He yelled at her. "To another human being for that matter! You are the most horrible, unkind person I have ever met. And to think I was going to propose to you! God, you two deserve each other!" He got up off the couch, grabbed his jacket and stormed out the front door, throwing a "enjoy the flowers bitch!" over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut behind him.

**_ Present _ **

Bog took the train to the opposite end of the city and got off at University Station. He trudged along the winding path that led to the building his first class was in, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He glanced up randomly and then he noticed something odd on the building beside him. The vines that grew along the brick wall on the older building were thick and tangled except for this one open section that he had always noticed. It looked like it was shaped in a curved doorway to nowhere and he found it fascinating that the vines would not grow there. Today however the blank brick inside the doorway was shimmering and rippling like water.

Bog stopped, intrigued by the change and slowly stepped closer to it. Looking around to make sure no one was around (he didn’t want to be the weird guy touching random buildings for no reason) he slowly stretched a hand out and gently brought it closer to the rippling wall. He took a deep breath and just as he let his fingertips graze the wall he saw a quick flash of light and then everything went black.

As he came to Bog was aware of the sounds of bubbling water nearby. There was wind rustling through trees nearby and he thought he heard the faint sounds of music. The air smelled so fresh and sweet it made him sigh with pleasure. He gradually realized that there were people whispering to the left of him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know.  It kind of looks like a fairy, but it doesn't have any wings!"

"It’s funny looking too!" He heard quiet giggling following the last comment.

This was a really weird dream...

"Is it alive?”

“We should poke it and see!"

He heard more rustling and then he felt something sharp poke his side. He jumped and sat up quickly, his eyes flying open in surprise. _Dreams don't touch you!_ He thought.

He heard a couple of fearful squeaks and when he turned into the direction of the sounds he was met with a wall of tall thin leafy looking stalks, shivering with the departure of the voices. He stared for a moment at the green stalks. They kind of looked like really large blades of grass...he crawled over to them and touched one. Still puzzled, he leaned over and sniffed one stalk and then jumped back in shock. They were grass! Gigantic pieces of grass!

Bog stood up and looked around. He seemed to be standing in a huge field where the foliage was ginormous! He walked up to a huge flower and looked up its stem. It looked like a tree! He decided to climb to the top so he could get a better idea of where he was. He shimmied up the stem and crawled on top of the flower bloom, sitting down and getting comfortable. _This must be a dream_ , he thought to himself. He could see the whole field lit up by the morning light. His eyes slowly glanced around the field. He could make out some small towns in the distance and there was a large rock in the middle of the field that seemed to have a bunch of butterflies fluttering around it. He remained on the flower for a long time, gazing around at everything while trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.  

Suddenly Bog heard someone shout “Look out!” and when his head snapped up in alarm he got a brief glimpse of purple before something crashed into him and caused him to fall to the ground, hitting his head. A blurry face popped into his line of sight and he heard a voice ask “are you okay?” as he lost consciousness.


End file.
